Newcomers Welcome!
by luver.gurl77
Summary: This is about a new girl to Camp Rock. I can't really tell you a whole lot, but please read it. It is short and to the point, and it's really good.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, but I love it. I'm kind of new to writing, so be kind. Hope you like this story!_

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Camp Rock!" said Dee. "This year is going to be better than ever!" The crowd cheered then started to go back to their cabins. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola all stood near the stage. "So Mitchie, what are you going to do for Final Jam this year?" asked Lola. "I'm not sure what song I'll sing quite yet. How about you?" "I'm not sure yet either." While Lola and Mitchie were talking Caitlyn noticed a Camp Rock newcomer. She walked over and itroduced herself. "I'm Caitlyn." she said holding out her hand. "I'm Karliegh." the newcomer said shaking Caitlyn's hand. "My friends are over there. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. C'mon!" said Caitlyn. "Guys this is Karliegh." "Hi" Karliegh said shaking their hands. "Are you thinking about signing up for Final Jam? Because I'd love to help you with your music!" said Caitlyn excitedly. "That would be great. Except I really need someone to help me write my songs. Mine usually aren't that good." "I'd love to help!" Mitchie said. "And I'm sure Shane would be more than happy to help to!" "That's perfect! Thank you all so much." replied Karliegh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Shane had just finished teaching his hip-hop dance class when he saw Mitchie. "Hey Mitchie!" Shane called. "Hi Shane. What's up?" "Not much. I just got through teaching dance class." he replied to her. "Cool. Hey, have you met Karliegh yet? She's a great singer she just needs a little help with her song writting. I told her that we might be able to help her this summer." said Mitchie changing the subject. "No I don't think I've met her yet. But when I do, I'd be glad to help." Just then Tess came over to say hi. "Hey guys what's up? I hope your summers are good!" "Yeah. Dee says this summer the standards are supposed to be higher than ever." Mitchie informed her. "Sorry I'm a little late. I was helping my mom with a new song she's working on." explained Tess. Just then Karliegh passed by. "Hey Karliegh! Come over here, I want you to meet some friends of mine." Mitchie said to her friend. "Hey Karliegh. I'm Tess Tyler." "Is your mom T.J. Tyler?" said Karliegh couriously. "Yeah." "Really? Cool! What's it like having a famous mom?" "It's pretty neat except some people just use me to get to my mom." Tess said sadly. "Well don't worry I'd never do that to a friend." Karliegh said, lifting Tess' spirits. "Oh so you're Karliegh!" said Shane. "Yeah. And you're Shane Grey from Connect 3 right?" "Yep that's me." "I love your music! You're such a great singer!" "Thanks. Mitchie tells me that you're a pretty good singer yourself." Shane said. "I'm ok. I guess." Karliegh said insecurly. "Mitchie also tells me that you need some help with song writting." "Really? Because I'm in!" interrupted Tess. "Me to." said Shane. "Thanks guys. I've never had anybody do that for me." said a very happy Karliegh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Nate and Jason slowly looked outside their cabin. "Are they gone?" asked Nate. "I think so." said Jason. They both breathed a sigh of relief and started to exit the cabin. One girl looked around the corner to the mob of Connect 3 fans and shouted "Look! There they are!" Nate and Jason looked at each other and said "Run!" Meanwhile Karliegh and Mitchie were rehersing for Camp Fire Jam. "That was great!" exclaimed Mitchie. "Thanks so much for helping me get ready for my first jam Mitchie." "Oh it's nothing." replied Mitchie. Just then Lola appeared. "Sorry I'm late guys!" she said as she burst into the room. "Oh. It's ok I just finished rehersing." Said Karliegh cheerfully. "I've got to go. See you later!" "Bye" said Mitchie and Lola at the same time. "Don't you think it's wierd that she never talks about her parents?" asked Lola. "Maybe. She is pretty shy though." Mitchie replied. "You're right. Let's get rehersing!" "You said it! I'm really looking forward to a good show!"


End file.
